The Spoiled Baby
by special0705
Summary: WonKyu, KrisHo, Minho, Sehun, BoysLove, Mpreg. No Summary, just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiled Baby**

Cast : Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Oh Sehun

Choi Minho

Suho

Kris

Rate : K-T

Genre : Family

Warning : BoyXBoy, mpreg, typo(es)

Disclaimer : The Plot is mine.

Summary : Ketika Sehun kecil tidak mau di sentuh siapapun kecuali oleh daddy dari umma nya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading.

***Spoiled Baby***

Minggu pagi yang cerah di sebuah kediaman mewah Choi. Si tuan rumah Choi Siwon sedang menikmati secangkir Americano dan Koran edisi weekend berada di tangannya. Mata yang terus menerus membaca deretan kalimat-kalimat berita mengenai olahraga kesukaannya-Basket- yang menurun kepada Choi Minho-putra bungsunya-.

Sedangkan si nyonya rumah Choi Kyuhyun sibuk dengan rentetan-rentetan instruksi sebuah resep makanan yang di demonstrasikan oleh seorang chef di televisi. Mata yang focus ke televisi memperhatikan setiap langkah sang chef bertahap dan tangannya ikut sibuk memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan sesuai langkah. Sampai hari ini Kyuhyun masih terobsesi dengan yang nama nya memasak-dengan benar-. Seperti yang diketahui bahwa seorang Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang pintar di dapur. Jika boleh memilih, Kyuhyun akan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu nya di depan PSP atau bersama sang suami-Choi Siwon- dari pada memperhatikan sebuah siaran khusus kuliner berikut mempraktekannya. Hanya mengingat sebuah kalimat Siwon yang saat itu keceplosan membuatnya menjadi terobsesi untuk bisa memasak.

Saat itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon pergi mengunjungi Suho yang sekarang telah menikah dan tentu saja tinggal bersama suami nya-Kris Wu- dengan alasan Kyuhyun yang sangat merindukan putra sulung nya berikut menanyakan keadaan calon cucu mereka yang akan lahir dalam hitungan bulan.

"Wah, Suho-ah kenapa sekarang jadi pintar memasak? Daddy suka. Ah Kris, beruntung kau mendapatkan putraku." Seru Siwon setelah mencicipi masakan Suho yang terasa enak di lidahnya.

Kris tertawa mendengar seruan mertua begitu juga Suho yang malu di puji oleh daddy nya sendiri membuatnya terlihat semakin bersinar. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ah nyonya besar Choi ini ternyata langsung menekuk wajahnya, raut wajahnya mulai berkerut tidak suka, pipi nya menggembung dan jangan lupakan bibir yang di-pout-kan. Sungguh ekspresi yang menggemaskan dan tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar keimutannya meski telah memiliki dua orang anak bahkan akan mendapatkan cucu sebentar lagi.

Siwon yang sadar bahwa istri nya merajuk langsung tertawa canggung dan segera merangkul Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"tenang sayang. Walau memasak bukan keahlian mu. Aku akan tetap terus mencintaimu kok." Rayu Siwon agar Kyuhyun tidak merajuk lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya 'lihat saja Choi, akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa memasak.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Begitulah awalnya kenapa Kyuhyun setiap minggu pagi selalu berkutat didapur selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Mari kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun dan usaha nya menyenangkan suami dengan cara memasak.

Jika didapur Kyuhyun sibuk menatap televisi dengan channel kuliner, maka di ruang keluarga Choi Minho-si bungsu Choi- juga sibuk menatap televise dengan tangan yang sibuk memencet joystick dengan lincah. Minho sedang bermain game atau lebih tepatnya bermain WE-Winning Eleven-. Setiap hari minggu Minho memang dibebaskan untuk bermain game sepuas nya.

Begitulah rutinistas pagi keluarga Choi dipagi minus Suho.

Sebuah mobil memasuki halaman luas kediaman Choi. Seorang namja pirang yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik keluar dari mobil kemudian berlari mengitari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil yang satu nya lagi sehingga keluarlah seorang namja manis dengan senyum malaikatnya dengan seorang bayi kecil di gendongannya.

"kajja istriku." Ajak si namja tiang-Kris- sambil menggandeng Suho memasuki rumah orangtua Suho.

"Annyeonghaseo." Sapa mereka masuk kedalam rumah yang disambut para maid dan salah satu dari mereka segera memanggil tuan rumah mereka.

Minho yang mendengar suara hyungnya segera mem pause game nya dan berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Sehunnie." Teriak Minho dengan semangat kea rah keponakannya ini.

Sehun-si bayi kecil- tadi hanya menatap samchonnya dan kemudian kembali memeluk mama nya.

"Ish, kau tidak merindukan samchon?" Tanya Minho menarik-narik tangan Sehun kecil.

"aaaa." Sehun kecil hanya menggeleng dan dan memeluk ibu nya lebih erat.

"ayolah Sehunnie baby." Minho merentangkan tangannya selebar bahu menghadap Sehun bermaksud agar Sehun mau di gendong olehnya dan apa yang didapatnya hanya lengahan kepala Sehun kea rah lain.

"yak. Hyung berikan Sehun kepadaku." Minho mengambil Sehun dalam gendongan Suho dengan paksa membuat Sehun menangis tidak mau lepas dari mama nya.

"Maaaa hooaaaa maaaaa." Sehun meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Minho.

Kris dan Suho hanya diam, memang selalu seperti ini, Sehun akan selalu menangis terlebih dahulu baru akan mau bermain dengan Minho.

"Maaaa hoaaa maaaa." Sehun masih meronta-ronta.

Pltak.

"appo." Aduh Minho.

"kenapa kau selalu membuat cucu Mommy menangis babyMin?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah melayangkan sebuah jitakan sayangnya ke kepala Minho.

"appo Mommy. Minho kan hanya terlalu merindukan Sehunnie." Rengek Minho yang tak jauh beda dengan rengekan Sehun mengingat Kyuhyun-sang mommy-terlalu memanjakannya layaknya bayi padahal umurnya telah 17 tahun, apalagi semenjak Suho menikah. Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi memanjakan Minho sehingga jadilah Minho yang sangat manja di rumah walau di luar Choi Minho tetap Ace dan Ice Prince Choi yang dingin dan berkharisma.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, terkadang ia menyesal terlalu memanjakan Minho tetapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya ia memanjakan Minho.

"berikan Sehunnie kepada Mommy." Kyuhyun meminta Sehun yang masih meronta di dalam gendongan Minho samchon-nya.

Minho menyerahkan Sehun kecil kepada Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak rela, dia kan masih sangat merindukan keponakan satu-satu nya ini. Sehun juga menyerah saja saat Minho mengarahkan badannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyambut Sehun dengan antusias 'ah aku jadi ingin memiliki bayi lagi.' Inner Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"my baby Sehunnie, Mommy merindukanmu sayang." Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi bulat Sehun dengan gemas.

Wait Mommy? Kenapa Kyuhyun memanggil diri nya sendiri Mommy terhadap cucu nya. Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun merasa masih muda jadi belum pantas di panggil nenek atau kakek. Darah muda masih kental mengalir didalam tubuhnya dan Siwon-suami-nya.

Sehun mengalungkan tangan gemuknya ke leher Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ommo, cucu Mommy manja sekali.." gumam Kyuhyun senang sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Kris, Suho kenapa kalian datang nya pagi sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun merasa kedatangan anak dan menantu nya itu terlalu pagi.

"Sehun, Mom." Jawab Kris merangkul Suho yang duduk bersandar ke arahnya.

"benarkah? Memang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sadar.

"jam 09.15 menit Mom." Jawab Suho menunjuk sebuah jam menempel di dinding ruangan itu.

"Aigo Mommy jadi tidak sadar waktu." Kyuhyun merutuki diri nya sendiri yang lupa waktu karena sibuk dengan kegiatan –mari-belajar-memasak-nya.

"tapi tetap saja ini kepagian dari biasanya. Kenapa dengan Sehun?"Tanya Kyuhyun-lagi-.

"tentu saja Mommy tahu apa jawabannya." Minho angkat bicara setelah merajuk karena Sehun tidak mau bersama nya.

"A-"

"jawabannya Sehunnie merindukan Daddy-nya yang tampan ini." Seseorang muncul di belakang Kyuhyun dan memang jawaban dari kedatangan Suho dan Kris dipagi hari ini.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala nya dan mata nya berbinar-binar melihat siapa yang ada dihadapan wajah nya kali ini.

Sehun kecil kembali meronta dalam gendongan Kyuhyun dan menjulur-julurkan tangannya ke arah Siwon.

"Hah, kalau begini sampai nanti Sehun tidak akan lepas dari Siwonnie sampai ia tertidur." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sadar bahwa ini detik-detik terakhir nya untuk bisa menyentuh Sehun kecil.

"babyKyu, kalau kamu ingin menggendong bayi setiap hari,kita buatkan saja dongsaeng baru untuk Suho dan Minho daripada masih memikirkan obsesimu akan memasak itu. Bagaimana?" celetuk Siwon yang mendengar gumaman pelan Kyuhyun dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir istri nya sekilas.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon yang sekarang cengar cengir mengarahkan tangannya mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu Choi Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"tentu saja morning kiss ku yang belum kau berikan pagi ini babyKyu. Benarkan Sehunnie?" Tanya Siwon kepada Sehun yang kini telah berpindah kedalam gendongannya.

"yak, jangan mengajarkan cucu mu dengan pikiran pervert milikmu itu tuan Choi." Kyuhyun semakin geram dengan apa yang di ajarkan Siwon kepada Sehun-bayi berumur satu setengah tahun-secara tidak langsung.

Kris,Suho dan Minho hanya memutar mata mereka malas. Pemandangan yang selalu mereka saksikan jika ada Sehun di antara mereka. Ckckck dasar pasangan lovey dovey abadi sekali Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun ini.

"hyung, kita main game saja di ruang tengah." Minho mengajak Kris dan Suho untuk bermain daripada menyaksikan orangtua nya itu bertengkar-lovey dovey-dengan seorang bayi kecil diantara mereka.

Kris dan Suho mengangguk.

"ayo sayang." Ajak Kris menarik tangan Suho.

"kamu duluan saja. Aku harus memberikan ini dulu kepada Mommy dan Daddy." Suho mengangkat tas perlengkapan Sehun kehadapan Kris.

"baiklah." Jawab Kris meninggalkan Suho dan menyusul Minho yang telah duluan karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah lovey dovey dua pasangan ini 'miris sekali nasibku yang masih single sampai hari ini.' rengut Minho.

Siwon kembali menyegir membalas geraman Kyuhyun.

"Ch-" Kyuhyun akan kembali berteriak kepada Siwon namun suara Suho menghentikannya.

"Mom, ini perlengkapan Sehunnie, aku main PES dulu bersama Kris dan Minho." Suho menyerahkan tas perlengkapan Sehun kepada Kyuhyun dengan senyum malaikatnya dan melenggang berlalu meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu bersama anak semata wayang nya.

"Yak Choi Suho. Kau pikir kami ini apa?" teriak Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih geram dengan tingkah Suami dan kedua putra nya.' Kalian menyebalkan. Like father like sons.' Rengut Kyuhyn dalam hati.

"sudahlah baby, biarkan Suho bermain dengan puas. Anggap saja hari istirahatnya dari hari melelahkannya mengurus Kris dan menjaga Sehun." Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"kau benar Siwonnie. Kasihan bayiku, my baby Myonnie-ku. Masih muda sudah harus mengurus suami dan anak." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya memikirkan nasib putra sulungnya yang ia rasa terlalu muda untuk berumah tangga.

"sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ditaman belakang saja." Siwon mengarakan diri nya dan Kyuhyun menuju taman belakang milik Choi.

"tunggu, kita belum sarapan." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"baiklah kita sarapan dulu." Siwon memutar badannya dan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke ruang makan dulu.

"sarapan dulu anak-anak." Ujar Siwon ketika mereka melewati ruang tengah.

"Arraseo daddy."

"dan cucu daddy yang tampan juga harus sarapan. Cha kembali dulu ke mama mu Sehunnie." Siwon menyerahkan Sehun kepada Kris sementara Suho menyiapkan makanan bayi untuk Sehun.

"aaaaaa." Sehun meronta dan memeluk leher Siwon erat tidak mau melepasnya.

"Sehunnie baby." Siwon menggoyangkan badannya agar Sehun mau menatapnya.

"sarapan dulu ya sayang." Kyuhyun ikut membujuk Sehun agar mau lepas dulu dari Siwon, karena bagaimana pun Siwon juga harus sarapan dan bagaimana ia bisa makan jika Sehun tidak mau lepas dari nya.

"aaaa." Sehun menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Siwon oleh tanga-tangan mungil nya yang berisi itu.

Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini, harus nya tadi sebelum Sehun jatuh ke tangan Siwon, mereka harus sarapan terlebih dahulu karena seorang Wu Sehun kecil tidak akan mau lepas dari Siwon.

"Suho-ah." Panggil Kris memberi isyarat kepada Suho, tentu saja ia tidak mau gara-gara anaknya-Sehun-sarapan Siwon jadi tertunda. Kris merasa tidak enak kepada mertua nya.

"ne." Suho berjalan kea rah Siwon dan mengambil paksa Sehun dan gendongan Siwon dan meminta tolong kepada Kyuhyun untuk membantu nya menyuapi Sehun sementara ia menggendong Sehun yang meronta hebat.

"aaaa hoaaa aaa." Sehun menangis keras didalam pelukan Suho. Tubuh nya meronta meminta Siwon untuk kembali menggendong nya.

Kris turun tangan membantu menenangkan putra nya ini namun Sehun masih terus menangis. Membuat Minho menghentikan sarapannya dan ikut menenangkan Sehun dengan cara nya sendiri. Namun sayang cara Minho malah membuat Sehun semakin menangis hebat. Kyuhyun sendiri ketakutan melihat Sehun yang tidak seperti biasa nya ini. memang Sehun jika telah bersama Siwon tidak akan mau lepas, tapi setidak nya ia bisa di bujuk sebentar jika Siwon makan atau melakukan hal yang Sehun harus lepas dari nya.

Siwon menghela nafas, ia tidak akan bisa sarapan sementara cucu nya menangis ingin bersama nya. Segera Siwon berdiri dan mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Minho yang masih berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"biar daddy saja babyMin. Lanjutkan sarapanmu." Ujar Siwon menyuruh Minho kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"baik daddy." Minho patuh.

"Sehun kenapa Suho, Kris?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan insting ini tidak wajar.

"hum Sebenarnya Sehun semenjak kemarin merajuk Mom." Jawab Kris pelan.

"kenapa?"

"Kris harus ke kampus kemarin pagi-pagi sekali, jadi ia tidak bisa menemani Sehun bermain seperti biasa nya." Jawab Suho menjelaskan.

"lalu kenapa pelampiasannya kepada daddy mu Suho?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"kemarin daddy ke rumah sebentar mengantar titipan Mommy. Apa mommy lupa? Hanya saja daddy Cuma sebentar dan langsung menuju kantor. Daddy berkata ia ada meeting penting." Jawab Suho lagi.

Aha, Kyuhyun ingat, kemarin ia memang menitipka sesuatu untuk Suho kepada Siwon.

"lalu?"

"Sehun semakin merajuk, kemarin sore semenjak Kris pulang kampus, Sehun benar-benar tidak mau melepas papa nya sampai malam." Suho menceritakan semua nya.

Sekarang giliran Siwon yang menjadi pelampiasan Sehun karena dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Sehun sementara si bayi kecil ingin bermain dengannya.

"ya sudah kalian sarapan saja, biar daddy menemani Sehunnie bermain."

Ya itulah satu-satu nya pilihan untuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengambil piring makanan Siwon.

"Mommy mau kemana?" Tanya Minho.

"mau menyusul daddy kalian." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"tapi sarapan Mommy." Suho menatap piring Kyuhyun yang masih kosong belum terisi makanan.

"tidak apa-apa. Mommy bisa sepiring berdua dengan Daddy."

Kyuhyun membawa piring makan Siwon dan mangkuk bubur Sehun kemudian menyusul Siwon yang telah duluan membawa Sehun ke taman belakang.

"Park-ssi tolong bawakan minuman Siwon dan Sehun." Perintah Kyuhyun pada salah satu maid nya.

***Spoiled Baby***

END

Hello.

I think this fanfiction so boring.

But I always hope u'll like it and don't mind to feedback it.

See you in another fanfiction.

Sorry for typo(es).


	2. Chapter 2

Possesive Baby Jealous Baby

Cast : Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Oh Sehun

Choi Minho

Suho

Kris

Other Cast (Secret)

Rate : K-T

Genre : Family

Warning : BoyXBoy, mpreg, typo(es)

Disclaimer : The Plot is mine.

Summary : Ketika Sehun kecil menangis melihat miliknya bersama orang lain.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading.

***Possesive Baby Jealous Baby***

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian Sehun yang tidak mau lepas dari haraboji nya. Seperti hari Minggu yang lalu dan yang lalu, mansion mewah Choi terlihat bersinar dengan seluruh jendela dan pintu terbuka membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menerangi setiap ruangan.

Kegiatan penghuni nya pun masih sama tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Si tuan besar Choi Siwon telah duduk di taman belakang dengan secangkir Americano dan Koran di tangannya. Si nyonya rumah Choi Kyuhyun masih setia di dapur dengan seorang Choi Minho yang memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang di lakukan ibu nya.

"Mom. Ayo kita main game saja. Masih Lee ahjumma yang bisa mempersiapkan semua." Rajuk Minho.

"tidak bisa Choi Minho. Mommy sibuk dan memang Lee ahjumma yang menyiapkan semua nya tapi Mommy harus ikut biar semua sempurna." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh dan masih setia dengan kegiatannya yang memotong beberapa wortel. Si nyonya rumah ingin sekali membuktikan kemampuan memasak yang di telah di asahnya bertahun-tahun kepada tamu nya siang nanti.

"Mommy yang ada hanya akan merusak semua nya. Ayo kita main game saja atau temani daddy di taman belakang saja." Minho masih kekeuh mengajak Mommy nya untuk keluar ruangan yang di sebut dapur.

"apa kau katakan barusan baby Min?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan memberikan glare terbaiknya untuk Minho yang hanya mem pout kan bibirnya melihat glare Mommy nya yang sangat jauh dari kata mengerikan.

"ani. Ayo Mom." Minho mulai menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeret nya menuju taman belakang dimana Choi Siwon sedang berada.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini Choi Minho? Tidak biasa nya kau seperti ini." Tanya Kyuhyun pasrah membiarkan Minho menariknya dan mendudukannya di sebelah Siwon dan Minho sendiri duduk di hadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita disini saja." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Minho malah mengatakan hal yang lain.

Siwon yang merasa ada keributan menurunkan korannya dan mendapati istri nya duduk di sebelahnya dan putra bungsu nya duduk di di hadapannya.

"ada apa Baby, Baby Min?" Tanya Siwon.

"aku tidak tahu hyung. Baby Min menarik ku dari dapur menuju sini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"ada apa baby Min?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi.

"aku hanya tidak mau Mommy sibuk di dapur." Jawab Minho santai sambil meminum Americano daddy nya.

"kenapa?"

"Daddy kan tahu kemampuan memasak Mommy bagaimana walau sudah belajar bertahun-tahun." Ujar Minho.

"oh." Siwon menganggukkan kepala nya mengerti.

"Minho benar BabyKyu." Siwon tersenyum menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap sebal kepada Siwon dan Minho yang sebenarnya tidak pernah mendukung diri nya untuk belajar memasak dengan baik dan benar.

Siwon dan Minho hanya tersenyum membiarkan Kyuhyun merengut kesal, Siwon dan Minho telah asyik dengan obrolan mereka tentang olahraga.

"padahal aku hanya ingin membuat kalian bangga di hadapan orang lain apalagi itu sahabatmu sendiri Choi Siwon dengan masakanku." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"babyKyu kamu sudah membanggakan kami dengan seperti ini. jangan memaksakan diri." Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kepelukannya mendengar lirihan istri nya.

***Possesive Baby Jealous Baby***

Pagi telah berganti dengan siang begitu juga dengan mansion Choi yang telah ramai dengan kedatangan Suho bersama suami dan anak nya, lalu sahabat Siwon yang bernama Kim Donghae bersama istri, anak menantu dan tentu saja cucu nya.

Berbicara soal cucu. Sehun kecil rupa nya hari ini terlihat sangat lengket dengan samchon nya Choi Minho dan tanpa menangis terlebih dahulu. Ada apa gerangan? Rupa nya Minho menggendong Sehun di atas pundak nya dan membawa nya berjalan kesana kemari dengan seekor anjing kecil yang mengejar mereka membuat bayi satu setengah tahun itu kesenangan dengan suara kikikan kikikan yang membuat siapa saja mendengar nya pasti ikut bahagia.

Biarkan Sehun dan Minho sibuk dengan dunia mereka yang berlarian kesana kemari di halaman belakang. Bagaimana dengan cucu Kim Donghae? Nama nya Kim Jongin yang tua tiga bulan dari Sehun. Jongin bayi yang sedikit pendiam dan jarang senyum. Dia hanya tersenyum pada orang-orang tertentu. Dalam kasus ini Taemin lah yang selalu berhasil membuat Jongin tersenyum. Ada-ada saja tingkah Taemin yang membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Liat saja sekarang Jongin yang memaksa mau lepas dari gendongan ibu nya 'key' karena ingin bersama Taemin yang sibuk memperhatikan Minho dan Sehun tertawa.

"tatatatata." Jongin menggapai-gapai Taemin.

"Ah Jongin ayo." Taemin mengambil Jongin dari key. Jongin langsung memainkan rambut Taemin.

Sementara itu Siwon duduk dengan Donghae memperhatikan tingkah cucu mereka yang manis dan lucu ini.

"aku rasa cucu kita terbalik Siwon-ah." Ujar Donghae masih memperhatikan Sehun dan Jongin yang sibuk dengan samchon mereka-Minho dan Taemin-. Taemin juga telah ikut bergabung bersama Minho dan Sehun, beda nya Jongin hanya di gendong biasa oleh Taemin berbeda dengan Sehun yang berada diatas pundak Minho.

"kenapa kau berkata seperi Donghae-ah? Kau tidak lihat cucu ku begitu mirip dengan anakku." Jawab Siwon tidak mengerti.

"tapi tidak dengan kulitnya Siwon-ah." Ujar Donghae.

"Mwo?" Siwon terkejut dan setelah itu mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghae.

"kulitmu sama dengan Jongin, walau kulit tan mu itu bukan kulit aslimu tapi hasil berjemur, tapi tetap saja." Ujar Donghae.

"kau tidak berkaca kepada dirimu sendirimu? Kulitmu juga sama tan nya denganku, bukankah kita sering pergi berjemur bersama kepantai." Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"kalau tidak percaya kita buktikan saja. Kulit siapa yang mendekati warna kulit Jongin." Donghae berdiri dari duduk nya dan mengambil Jongin dari gendongan Taemin kemudian kembali ke tempat Siwon tadi.

"hyung, ada apa dengan suamimu itu?" Kyuhyun yang sedari ada di antara Siwon dan Donghae akhirnya angkat bicara.

"aku tidak tahu Kyu, mungkin dia menginginkan cucu berkulit putih seperti Sehunnie." Jawab Hyukjae sambil mengangkat bahu nya.

"hahaha, cucuku tentu saja berkulit putih, siapa dulu halmonienya." Kyuhyun tertawa membanggakan diri nya memiliki Sehun yang berkulit putih.

"ck." Hyukjae hanya berdecak dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

'kenapa kau yang bangga, kan yang membuat Sehun itu Kris dan Suho, bukan kau dan Siwon. Dasar keluarga narsis.' Batin Hyukjae mencibir.

"coba kau gendong cucuku Siwon-ah." Donghae telah kembali dan menyerahkan Jongin kepada Siwon membuktikan bahwa kulit Siwon tidak jauh berbeda dengan cucu nya.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae kembali diam dan menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah suami mereka ini.

'semakin tua semakin gila.' Batin kedua nya.

Siwon menggendong Jongin, rasa nya berbeda saat menggendong Sehun dan menggendong Jongin saat ini. mungkin Jongin, bayi yang pendiam jadi dia tidak banyak bergerak saat di gendong, berbeda dengan Sehun yang lincah dan melonjak kesenangan sana sini jika di gendong. Apalagi jika telah di gendong Siwon dan Kris. Jangan harap siapapun bisa melepasnya. Semua orang juga tahu seorang bayi kecil bernama Wu Sehun itu sangat possessive kepada Papa dan Daddy nya. Sudah rahasia umum.

Lalu bagaimana jika Sehun melihat Siwon menggendong Jongin bukan diri nya?

Kyuhyun hanya menghitung mundur karena telah tahu apa yang akan terjadi melihat gelagat Sehun yang berada di pundak Minho dari tempat ia duduk sekarang.

3

2

1

"Mommy." Minho berteriak.

"Huaaaaaa." Sehun menangis kencang.

'see.' Batin Kyuhyun melihat Sehun turun dari gendongan Minho dan berlari membawa tubuh kecil gempalnya kearah Siwon

"hyung, cucumu menangis." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Puk

"huaaa huaaa huaaaa." Sehun kecil menabrakan badannya ke kaki Siwon dan semakin menangis kencang.

Donghae mengangkat Sehun.

"cup cup jangan menangis sayang." Donghae menggoyangkan badannya menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun meronta-ronta, badannya mengarah ke Siwon membuat Siwon harus menyerahkan Jongin ke Donghae dan menggendong Sehun.

"kenapa dengan Sehun Kyu?" Tanya hyukjae.

"kau tidak tahu hyung, cucuku ini sangat pencemburu dan posesif seperti kakek nya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai membiarkan Donghae kelabakan menenangkan Sehun. Percuma ia turun tangan, Sehun pasti akan terus menangis, lagipula sekarang Sehun sudah dalam gendongan Siwon.

"hiks hiks." Hanya isakan kecil dan sedikit sengukan terdengar dari Sehun yang memeluk erat leher Daddy nya dengan erat.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakana tadi, sifat Siwon yang pencemburu dan posesif itu menurun kepada Sehun. Selalu seperti, jika ada bayi lain yang di gendong Siwon, maka Sehun akan heboh. Masih kecil saja Sehun sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika telah besar nanti?

Ada yang tahu?

END

Maafkan saya tidak ada Suho dan Kris di dalam ini, scene Suho dan Kris akan hadir di cerita selanjutnya. Mungkin penjelasan dengan pernikahan dini Kris dan Suho.

Terima Kasih

Special0705


End file.
